


Forbidden Secrets

by Ryvrsong



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Current era, Death Eaters, F/M, First work - Freeform, Harry Potter - Freeform, Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-17 11:46:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8142599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryvrsong/pseuds/Ryvrsong
Summary: Current Era (Golden Trio) Voldemort Love Story.Lilith (Lils) Potter, two years Harry's senior. She remembers the night her parent's were murdered by the Dark Lord. She also recalls being pushed into the background the moment Harry was conceived. Instead of living with the horrid muggles, Lilith, with Dumbledore's permission, was passed to Severus Snape. As she grows, looking startlingly like Lily Potter, Severus teaches her the ways of the Dark Lord, in hopes that she will learn to protect herself from the evil that took her parents. Little did he know, that the more he taught her, the more she grew to love the Dark Arts.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own anything from Harry Potter, except my OC's. 
> 
> Welcome, thanks for taking a look at my first work on this site :) Feedback is always appreciated, as well as grammar and spelling corrections <3 
> 
> There is no 'Beta' or pre reading done.
> 
> YES! This IS a Voldemort fanfiction, the second time he comes around. I have yet to find any, and thought I'd write my own :)

**Prologue / Chapter One: First Year**

* * *

Severus and I walked through Diagon Alley, much like any other time of the year. Except, instead of getting potion supplies, we are currently here for my school supplies. For this year, I start my very first year at Hogwarts of WItchcraft and Wizardry. 

"Lilith, Pay attention." Severus drawls, pulling me back from my thoughts as he pulls me into Ollivanders. Pulling my long red hair around my shoulder, I gaze around the dark, dusty shop.

"Lilith Potter, I was wondering when I'd be seeing you." Ollivander proclaims, walking out from behind a shelf. "Come, let me take your measurements." With a flick of his own wand, a small white tape flies from one of the shelves, and starts measuring my height and Arms.

"I'll go proclaim your books. I shall meet you at the Apothecary." Severus states. At a nod of my head, he turns on his heels and walks out the door, long black cape billowing behind him. 

The moment he's gone however, a smile graces my face as I see Ollivander has grabbed several boxes for me. "Try them out." 

Without any hesitation, my emerald eyes focus on a single box, the black and green pattern covered with dust. Carefully, I walk over to it and lift the top off, to reveal the black wand lying beneath. 12 and a half inches of hazel wood, stained black with a green handle. I give it a quick flick, and the entire store gets cleaned up and organized. Ollivander's eyes go wide with shock. "12 and a half inches Hazel wood, Phoenix feather core. Curious that this wand should choose you, Lilith my dear."

For the first time since entering the shop, I open my mouth to speak. "What's curious is how you believe the wand chooses the Wizard, when in fact, the Wizard chooses the wand, as I have just proven. I chose this wand since it has my favorite colors. Nothing more." 

His eyes narrow. "Brilliant, just like your mother. Believe what you may. I have other customers coming shortly." Without another word, I place 5 galleons on the counter and walk out, clutching my wand tightly in my hand. My eyes flash towards two redheads entering Zonko's joke shop. Rolling my eyes, I make my way to the Apothecary, not wanting to keep Severus busy. 

Though Severus raised me, not once did he allow me to call him father. He was always to be called Severus, or Professor Snape. We had no father daughter connection, and I was fine with that. He would never be my father, only a friend. 

As I walk passed other witches and wizards, my mind flashes to the last memory I have of my parents.

_It was October 31st, my mother was with Harry upstairs, while I was downstairs with my father. Suddenly, the door burst open with a green flash. There before me stood a man, his eyes rimmed red, his skin as pale as snow. His hair, black and slightly hanging in his eyes. An Aura of power enveloped him like a blanket. My father, James, raised his wand towards the man, not even remembering that I, his own daughter, was standing between the two._

_The man's eyes flashed down to me as I stared at him in awe. Something about him made me want to smile. So smile I did._

_However, this moment of interaction was cut short, lasting only seconds, as the man shouted at my father, another burst of green light flashing, hitting my father straight in the chest. I look over at my father, wondering why he was sleeping with company. Instead of trying to wake him up, I turn back to the man, watching him as he stepped towards me, his black wand raised at my head._

_"Tell me child, where is your brother?" Tears found their way into my eyes then. It was always about Harry. No one cared about me anymore._

_"Are you going to make him sleep too?"  My two, almost three, year old self asked._

_"Yes, he will sleep for a long time." His face was blank, his eyes searching mine._

_With an almost evil smile, I hug the man tightly. "Good." Shocked, the man just stares down at me. We stay like this for a moment, until the cries of Harry distract him once more._

_He pulls away from me, and looks me right in the eyes. "A man in a black cape will come soon. His name is Severus Snape. I want you to go with him. Can you do this, Lilith Potter?"_

_"Yes."_

_With a small smile, he pushes past me, and goes up the stairs. I go to follow, but with a quick look from him, I'm left standing in the living room next to my father's body.  All I remember next was another flash of green light, a scream, then silence._

_I must have sat there for an hour, waiting for the man named Severus. It wasn't much longer, until said man barged in, a crazed look in his eyes. He glances down at me, and gasps. "Lily?" He asks, his voice hoarse. I walk up to him and hug him._

_"Lily is my mommy. She's upstairs with Harry. I'm Lilith. The man said you would be here. He said I have to go with you." Severus looked at me strangely then, before his eyes go even wider and he rushes upstairs. Lightning flashes, thunder sounds, and his cries are heard from above._

I sigh, opening the Apothecary shop's door, the memory confusing me now just as much as it did then. No one knew about that conversation I had with the Dark Lord. No one besides him and Severus. 

Speaking of, the man who raised me stood inside the shop, a small black trunk beside him. Without even asking, I knew that the Trunk held everything I needed for the school year, all stuffed in by an undetected expendable charm. 

Silently, I walk up next to him, and for the rest of the day, follow him at his side. 

* * *

 

The next day, Severus apparated me to King's Cross station, walked me up to the wall to Platform 9 and 3/4, and dropped me off. "I will see you at the sorting. I expect you to behave on the train. Everything you do, will come back on me. Do not make me lose hope in your skills, Lilith." A swift nod from me had him leaving, disapparating to wherever it is he had to go.   

I stare at the brick wall, unsure as to how to go about this. It wasn't long, however, until those two redheaded twins appeared behind me, their family following close behind. 

"Hello!" They say at the same time. I turn and look, holding back a sneer as I realize who they were. 

"Ah, hello there. You must be the Weasleys. My name is Lilith. Pleasure to meet you." I say, politely as possible. The twins just grin, their two older brothers standing side by side. 

"Im Fred, He's George. The stuck up one is Percy, and the other one is Charlie." 

"We're first years!" George says. I node slightly at the other two boys.

" As am I. You wouldn't happen to know how to get to the Platform would you?" I ask.

An older woman, their mother perhaps, walks up to me with a smile. She stands at around 5 feet in height, not hesitating to put her hand on my shoulder. "'Ello! I'm Molly Weasley, their mother. Charlie, Percy, show them how it's done, come on." With a small smile at me, Charlie and Percy start running into the wall, their trolleys rolling right through. My eyes widen slightly before I compose myself again.

"Thank you. I can handle it from here. See you on the train." Without another word, I walk instead of run, right through the barrier. 

As the bricks close behind me, I'm met with an area that slightly resembles Diagon Alley. Witches and Wizards are everywhere, magic flying all over the place as Parents and children say goodbye. 

Taking in the sights, I fail to notice the boy standing still in front of me. Bumping into him, I gasp and shoot out an apology. "Dear me, I'm sorry." I exclaim, now taking in his features. His brown hair cut short, almost like a buzz cut, his dull blue eyes and round tan face. 

"No, no it's my fault. I shouldn't have just stood there like a muggle! My names Blake, Blake Zabini." He sticks his hand out, and I shake it with ease. 

"Are you a first year here?"

"Yes, my younger brother, Blaise, starts in two years. So which house are you hoping to get into?" He asks me in return as we make our way on the train, and into an empty compartment. 

"Slytherin. It's the best house after all." 

"Same. I believe this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." He states.

* * *

 

Riding the boats across the lake, what a very boring adventure. The silence surrounded Blake and myself as we sat together in a boat. During the train ride, we had learned much about each other, which made this much easier.

As Hogwarts came into view, I couldn't help but smile. Severus had brought me here several times over the years, when he was unable to find someone to watch me when he went to work. By now, I knew every hall and passage way. 

Following the rest of the First Years, we walked through the castle, and up the stairs, standing outside of the Great Hall as we waited to be introduced.

"Hey Blake," I whisper, "How many Mudbloods can you spot?" 

He smirks beside me and responds, "I see three, maybe four."

"I bet you 5 galleons there's five of them."

"Oh You're on Lilith. 5 Galleons."

A stern woman walks up, and addresses us all. Instantly, I recognize her as Professor Mcgonagall.

"Welcome to Hogwarts, The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your house will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory and spend free time in your house common room.  
"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule-breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the House Cup, a great honour. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.  
"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the rest of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting." Her eyes lingered for a moment on me. "I will return when we are ready for you.  Please wait quietly."

We all turned to each other and chuckled slightly. It wasn't long before she came back, and led us through the doors. Instantly, every pair of eyes were on us, and that made me feel wonderful. Something about the attention called to me, made me feel alive. It was then I knew I wanted to be known, to be more famous than my silly brother.  

We all gathered around the stool in the center of the room. Professor Mcgonagall had a scroll in her hands. "When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted."

That was when I zoned out, my eyes staring over at the Slytherin table, wanting so badly to be sitting over there already.

"Potter, Lilith!" Gasps sounded through the hall. No one knew Harry Potter had a sister, and if they did, they knew that I did nothing to stop the massacre of my family.

Stepping forward, I sit down on the stool, my posture perfect, my head held high, not letting the whispers of the students fill my ears. 

_"My, what an Interesting mind you have here Lilith Potter. Much like your mothers. Where to put you... You are brave, braver than any Gryffindor, but that is not where you belong. No... You belong in.... SLYTHERIN!"_

Ripping the hat off my head, I spare a glance towards Severus, happy to see a slight smile on his face as I make my way to the rest of my housemates. Their cheering was loud, louder than any other.

It was then, I knew that this, this is where I belonged. Not in a house full of Gryffindors, but with the sly snakes of Slytherin.

 

 


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter Two: Third Year**

* * *

 

 

"I expect you to do just as well this year, as you have in year's past, Lilith. Even if your brother will be here, that cannot stop you from getting O's."

"Yes sir. Shall we head to the Great Hall now?" Severus and I were currently in his office going over my schedule. 

"Obviously. Come along." I bow my head and follow him out. This year, I apparated with him to the school instead of riding the train. The last thing I wanted was to hear about Harry Potter. 

As we made our way to the Great Hall, I couldn't help but smile back at the memories Blake and I had made. We had become the closest friends, and ruled over Slytherin as if we were direct descendants. However, with the rumor of a Malfoy coming to school, that reign would surely end.

The doors were already open, students still walking through. Severus and I separated, he going towards the staff table, and me towards the Slytherins. As I sit, the first years tumble through the door. Blake, who was sitting beside me, points out his younger brother Blaise. I smile and punch Blake's shoulder before pointing out the blond haired boy. 

"That must be Malfoy. Think he will break the chain and be placed in another house?"

Blake smirks. "Nah, look at him. He's too proud to be anywhere but here."

"Malfoy, Draco!" Silence is all you hear, until Draco sits on the stool. The hat doesn't even touch his head before it shouts out Slytherin. We all clap for him, excited to have such a powerful pureblood in our ranks. I scoot closer to Blake to allow room for Draco to sit next to me.

"Welcome to Slytherin Draco, I'm Lilith Potter, this is Blake Zabini." Draco's eyes go wide at my last name.

"Potter?" He spits. "You're not the sister of Harry Potter are you?" I roll my eyes. 

"Sadly I am. I take it you've had the pleasure to speak to him?" 

"He was sitting with a Weasley, the blood traitors. I tried to sway him to this side, but he refused." 

I scoff. "Of course. He lived with muggles, it should be no surprise that he befriends those who adore them."

"You act like you don't know him." Draco points out. Blake chuckles.

"She doesn't. She grew up with Snape."

Vaguely, I hear that Harry was sorted into Gryffindor. Rolling my eyes again, I can't help but to look up to Severus and see him looking back at me. 

After my first year began, he started giving me lessons in Legilimency and Occlumency. To say I was a natural is an understatement. I took to both skills easily, after the third time I was able to block Severus from my mind completely, while simultaneously pushing against his own mind, managing to catch several thoughts.

I was about to tune into what Headmaster Dumbledore was saying, when I felt a push against my mind. Quickly looking up, I spot Severus staring at Harry, I knew it wasn't him. My gaze flicks to the Man beside him, the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Quirrell. Something about him makes me want to smile, much like that night 11 years ago. Our gazes meet, and instantly he turns away, something filling his eyes. One thing is for sure, I can't wait to start DADA classes.

* * *

 

The next morning, I was dressed and in the Great Hall for breakfast before anyone else. Severus had already told me my first class was DADA, and I was too excited to sleep in any longer. With a piece of toast sitting forgotten on my plate, I took a bite of the bright red apple in my hand, turning the page of a fifth year's DADA book. 

Over the summer, I had read ahead, determined to be so far forward in my studies, that if anything does happen to cause distractions, I was capable of keeping my grades. 

The swishing of a cloak had me turning my head, only to see Professor Quirrell walking past me, his gaze meeting mine for just a moment before looking back to the staff table. I was about to go back to my book when I see Harry walk in with the Weasley and some fuzz haired girl. I put the book away and stalk up to them, apple forgotten. 

"Well well well, if it isn't Harry Potter. Long lost brother to Lilith Potter. Tell me Harry, what's it like knowing that while you got everything, your sister was left with nothing?" I ask, my eyes flashing with anger before I composed myself. Severus taught me how to control my emotions well, but sometimes the hormones were just too much. 

"W-What do you mean?" He asks me. "I have a sister?"

Scoffing, I reply, "Oh yes. She's here at this school you know. But then again, who would remember Lilith Potter? The young, intelligent little girl who was forgotten the day that little Harry Potter filled his lungs for the first time."

"I want to meet her, she's family!" I roll my eyes at his demand, my arms crossed as a smirk replaces the scowl.

"You already have, you pathetic blood traitor."

"Who is she?" He asks, the Weasley boy getting red in the face at my words.

"Me." 

With that, I turn and walk away from them, making my way to Defense Against the Dark Arts class. 

Walking through the hallways of Hogwarts brings back my childhood memories. Severus teaching me how to brew potions, how to stay silent when walking, to keep a neutral face at all times. Though he wasn't my father, he has taught me more in this life than anyone. 

I'm pulled away from my thoughts when Draco runs into my shoulder. "Malfoy! Watch it!" I sneer out, rubbing my now sore shoulder. 

He stops and turns towards me. "Sorry Lils! Pansy is after me again." Shaking my head, I smile. Pansy Parkinson, the most annoying girl ever. If she was anything like her older sister Patrice, Draco will never get away.

"I'll tell her you're in the Library then. Good day Draco." Sending a quick smile my way, he turns and continues his fast paced walk towards the Great Hall. This year, The DADA classroom was right next to the Potions room. The previous room it was in was being used for something else this year, though Dumbledore had declared it off limits. 

Making my way down to the dungeons, the cold walls and dark hallways sent delightful shivers down my spine. These dark corridors had always brought happiness to me. I pause outside of the classroom door, a few minutes early. Some part of me wished that Professor Quirrell was there, while the other part wished I could have some alone time. 

Without another thought, I push the door open and walk in, summoning my books from my dorm with the Accio spell. Taking a seat near the front of the room, I can't help but notice the dark theme this professor has. I failed to notice, however, that in my lapse, Professor Quirrell was sitting at his desk, watching me intently. 

Feeling the presence in my mind, and now knowing it was him, I give him access to my thoughts. 

 _Hello Professor._ I think, wondering if he would respond. I was shocked, however, when it was not his stuttering voice in my mind.

_Lilith Potter, my how you've grown. I see you remember me, though your feelings towards that night are not tainted by hate or revenge. Curious._

_My-My Lord!  You're alive?_

_Yes, though barely. It is only off the blood of a Unicorn and this professor, that I am able to keep myself from passing into the unknown. Enough about me, Lilith Potter. I see you are wearing the proud colors of Slytherin, Severus raised you well._

I turn my head down slightly, a small blush forming on my cheeks from his praise.  _Yes, very well in fact. If I had known it was you who tried getting into my mind earlier, I would have let you my Lord._

Professor Quirrell walked towards the door, ignoring me as he opens it for the other students.  _You did very well in blocking such a strong wizard out Lilith. Be proud. I must let you get to class, learning spells is important if you ever wish to join me. We shall talk again soon._

With that, the presence left my mind, leaving me dumbfounded. I didn't even notice Blake sit down next to me, or the Weasley twins at the table beside me. No, my mind was whirling with the fact that the Dark Lord is alive, that he has found a way to return to us-to me. 

With a smile on my face, and a knowing look from Professor Quirrell, the lesson begins. 

... Only to be disrupted by Professor Mcgonagall and Harry Potter. 

_He always ruins everything! The slimy git!_

 


	3. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the feedback on the previous chapter. I'm already shocked at the number of Hits this has <3
> 
> I'm currently slightly drunk, so please pardon any mistakes made!

**Chapter Three: Halloween**

* * *

 

 

Leaving Defense against the dark arts class, I can't help but remember my task for today.  

Over the past month The Dark Lord has given me several, small tasks for me to complete during school. At first, it was just learning certain spells, learning about history, and several smaller tasks. Now, however, he has requested that I help Professor Quirrell release a troll to distract the magic population here at school. 

Quirrell has given me several detentions, all that were spent talking to the Dark Lord, learning how to be almost as powerful as him, and learning his plans. 

Last night, I was told that Nicholas Flamel's stone, the one that makes him basically immortal with a potion, was currently in the castle. He didn't tell me where, not sure on how much he should tell me, but he did tell me that it was one of many ways that can bring him back. 

I'm currently wandering the halls, waiting for everyone to be at the feast. I was to meet Quirrell in the dungeons, where he has gotten a troll into the castle. 

Making my way down there, I remember the recent conversation that Harry tried to have with me.

_"Lilith PLEASE! Talk to me! You're the only magical family I have left, just as you only have me! There must be something I can do to make it up to you!" He begged. Sadly for him, I wasn't having any of it._

_"Want to know how you can make it up to me?" I asked him, the perfect plan coming to mind._

_"Yes! Yes please! You're my sister! I'd do anything!"_

_"Drop dead!" I hissed out, stalking away to DADA class._

That was a week ago, and he hasn't spoken a word to me since. 

The feeling of someone being in my mind breaks my train of thought, a laugh echoing through my brain. 

 _If only he would do just that. Good try my dear Lilith._  

A smile finds it's way to my face, hearing his voice. 

_My lord! What is it you need me to do tonight?_

_Simple. Lead the Troll away from the dungeons, we must distract the teachers._

_Yes sir. I must also remind you, several Slytherins are questioning why I get so many detentions when I do nothing wrong in class. What shall I tell them?_

_Hmm, this is troubling. Do not fear, I will have Quirrell come up with valid excuses for the mean time. Now come, we have work to do. I am going to direct you to the troll, when you get there, raise your wand. Quirrell will transfer the spell to you. I do not care where you take him, just keep him away from your old Dark Arts room._

_Of course my Lord._

The moment I turn the corner, the Troll appears, Quirrell keeping him subdued in the meantime. 

"Here you are Lilith, You know what you must do. I will try to bring our Lord back to us. Tonight." Nodding, I raise my wand, giving him time to walk back towards me. Our wands touch, and soon I am holding my wand in both hands at the strength of the Troll. He stays put for a moment, before nodding and running off. 

I wait, giving him plenty of time to run to the Great Hall to warn the professors. 

When I think it's safe, I begin leading the troll towards the first floor girl's bathroom, directly opposite of the way to the dungeons, yet still out of the way so Quirrell can travel safely. 

The moment I get there, I release the spell, and bolt towards the dungeons, knowing that I need to be in my common room to divert attention away from me. No one needs to know I helped get the troll in. 

Getting to the Slytherin common room entrance, I whisper the password. "Mudblood." The brick wall opens, showing an empty common room. 'Good.' I think to myself, 'No one is here yet.' Summoning a random book, I plop down on the couch by the green fireplace, and open to a random page. 

Not a moment too soon. Just as I opened the book, the door opens to allow the students in, lead by our Prefects. 

Blake, Blaise, and Draco make their way to me, hogging the couch so no one else may sit with us. Crabb and Goyle standing a few feet away eating food out of the pockets of their robes. 

"Whats going on?" I ask no one in particular.

Draco speaks first. "That idiot professor, Quirrell, ran into the Great Hall and said something about a troll loose. Dumbledork commanded us to be led back to our common rooms." I nod slowly, noticing how his hands are shaking slightly. 'He must be terrified.'

"You should have seen him Lils! He feinted!" Blake states, laughing. 

I snort, faking the amusement. "That must have been entertaining. Anything else happen of interest today?"

Draco perks up in an instant. "Oh yes, I managed to insult Potter three times, and mess up his potion. Snape was furious towards him." Smiling a real smile, I pat Draco on the back.

"Well done!" I praise. Draco has become a dear friend of mine, making sure to irritate Harry as much as he can. It was sweet, something that Blake would never do.

"I know that blood traitor is annoying, but he is your brother Lils. The last family you have. Shouldn't you, I dunno, befriend him?" Blake asks. 

Shaking my head, I reply, "Of course not! He's always ruined everything! And now he's the youngest seeker in a century! He always needs to be in the spotlight, and it's disgusting! He shouldn't be alive. If it wasn't for my idiotic mother, he would be dead, and our Dark Lord would be alive. My mother. What a joke! She forgot all about me and threw her life away, to save him! My father didn't even try to protect me from our lord! I'm glad he killed them. I just wish Harry had joined them in death as well."

Blaise and Draco look at me in awe. They knew I remembered the Dark Lord, in all of his glory. They were jealous, but instead of being mean like others would be, they worshiped the ground I stood on. 

Blake, on the other hand, was neutral about it. "He's still family. He had no control over what caused you pain. He was a baby!"

Sending a glare towards Blake, I easily let him know just how I felt about him then. "If you feel that way, maybe you should go befriend him! I want nothing to do with those who worship him." 

Blake sends a painful glance towards me, before getting up and walking to his dorm. Draco slides closer to me, and puts an arm around my shoulders. "Don't mind him Lils, he's just jealous you met the Dark Lord." I shoot Draco a grateful glance, and stand up. 

"I'm going to get some rest. I suggest you do the same. You need your energy for the weekend ahead. I'm sure Pansy will follow you around again."

Sighing, Draco nods, hanging his head with irritation. "Very well. Goodnight Lils."

"Goodnight." I say, loud enough for everyone to hear me. 

* * *

 

The next morning, I awake. Everyone else was still sleeping, as usual. Looking around at my roommates, I notice that Patrice is missing. 'Must have slept with her boyfriend. No surprise.' I make my way to the bathroom, sparing a quick glance out the window into the lake.

Standing in front of the mirror, I grimace at my red hair. It reminded me too much of the blood traitors, the Weasleys. I walk back to my bed, and grab my wand from my night stand. 

I remember a spell I learned last year from a book I'd read, it allowed the user to change their hair. A sly grin on my face, I made my way back to the bathroom, eager to try it out for the first time. 

Looking at my face, I envision myself with straighter hair, and dyed black. With a flick of my wand, my hair changes to just that. My hair grows slightly, straightening out as the red fades into a deep black. Instead of having straight cut lines, I give it a look that most muggles called a 'Scene Cut'. 

Over the summer I had seen the look in a few magazines, and decided to try it. 

It fit me perfectly. 

* * *

Skipping breakfast, like always, I scooted next door to the Defense Against the Dark Art's room, wishing to speak with the Dark Lord, and see how successful he was last night. 

Without a second thought, I open the door and walk in, only to see Professor Quirrell sitting at his desk, head hanging low.

"Professor?" I question, wondering if he was awake. 

He shakes his head slightly, and unwraps his purple turban, turning around. I'm shocked when I see my lord's face coming out from the back of his head.

"My lord!" I gasp out, shocked. He has never shown himself to me before.

_Lilith, you changed your hair._

"Yes sir. I didn't want to resemble the Weasleys."

_It suits you._

He sounds tired, and off. "I take it, you were unsuccessful?" I ask, almost immediately regretting the question, fearful of what he may do.

_Yes, but now we know where it is. Severus made sure of that._

Letting out a slight sigh, I smile. "I am glad you found the entrance. Is there anything I can do to help you, my Lord?"

_I used a lot of energy last night. I simply need more unicorn blood. I will be able to gather it tonight. No worries my dear._

"If you need anything, I am always here."

_I am well aware. You are just as loyal as Quirrell. The only thing I require of you to do, is learn how to get past a three headed dog._

"M-My lord?" I ask, not understanding why he needs to know.

_Yes. A three headed dog. It is guarding the entrance. I must find a way to distract him._

"The answer is simple. Rubeus Hagrid must have raised him. Surely he knows how to do it."

_Brilliant! You are very intelligent my dear. Hurry along to class now. I must plan, and you must learn. I will speak to you during class._

I bow slowly. "Of course my lord. Thank you."

Quirrell replaces the turban, ignoring me once more as he turns around and focuses on his desk. With a slight smile, I leave the room, knowing that I have helped the man who freed me so many years ago.

I knew then, that he would return. Nothing can stop him, he is much too powerful to be stopped.

If only I knew that my idiotic brother would stand in the way, once again.

 


	4. End of the Year

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Dragoon109 for bookmarking this work of mine. It means so much to me <3

This is it. It's time. After much studying, and hard work,the end of the year is finally here. 

Currently, I was awaiting instructions as to what I am to do this summer. During the holiday break, Severus and I stayed in the castle, but I did not see the Dark Lord often, afraid to cause suspicions. Instead, he gave me a task that would consume my time, making the break go faster. I just hope his brilliant mind has made something else for me to do.

We were in the Great Hall for lunch, Draco sitting dutifully at my side, much to Pansy's annoyance. She was terrified of me, which made me the safety zone for Draco. Blake still had yet to apologize for what he said on Halloween night, so very few words had been spoken between us. 

It may seem unfair to outsiders, but to me, the words he spoke were blasphemy. Because of the way I acted towards him, the other Slytherin's soon followed, including his very own brother. 

My housemates were quick to stop asking questions once they realized that Quirrell was 'tutoring' me. Claiming that I was just too advanced for the class I was in, and during detention, he was keeping my mind elevated by doing harder work. 

Now, don't get me wrong. A bookworm Slytherin? Unheard of. There were many murmurs that I soon put to rest once I had 'accidently' used unheard of Dark Magic on a fellow classmate for spreading lies about me.

The teachers, however, were wary. With good reason. The last time anyone had ever done what I was currently doing, was during the Dark Lord's years here at school. While they may have reason to fear, I had to change appearances so I was not taken away or questioned about the resources I used to learn. 

Severus was all too happy to hear about how strong I became, yet his praise seemed forced, as if he was more upset than anything. Perhaps he wanted to teach me these things, that's why he's upset. 

I'm drawn out of my thoughts by Draco poking me. "Lils. Come back to Hogwarts, let your brain get some rest from your thinking." Lifting my gaze from my empty plate, I meet his with a smile.

"Oh but Draco, if I were to do that, then I wouldn't be as powerful as I am right now. There's no fun in that."

"You work too much. It's summer soon! You should be planning what you'll be doing, not focusing on next year's classes."

Scoffing, I reply, "You speak too many words for one simple meaning. Say what you desire, and do not play around with pointless riddles."

His cheeks gain a slight pink color. "You should leave the dungeon bat and stay at my house for the last month of Summer. My parents have been dying to meet you."

Taking time to think about it, I realize that it's a brilliant plan. Lucius would be able to help me learn more of the Dark Arts, while also allowing me to learn more about the miracles the Dark Lord has done in the past. I also wouldn't be around any muggles, unlike Spinner's End. "Very well. I shall ask Snape later today about it. I will let you know his response."

Draco's eyes light up with excitement. "Brilliant!"

"However, I must ask, why do you wish me to join you?"

"I-I uh..." He trails off, his timid gaze meeting my collected and neutral one. 

"Tell me the truth Draco, I will know if you are lying."

"If you came over Pansy might leave me alone, and we can practice magic together." I search his face before finally nodding.

"I accept those reasons. Yes, I'll talk to Snape later. It's time for my lessons with Quirrell." I state, seeing said man giving me a look as he walked out of the hall.

"Okay, good luck!" With a smile and a pat on his back, I stand, quickly following Quirrell. 

 

* * *

 

 _You are to come with us tonight._ I smile, happy with the fact that my Dark Lord is allowing me to bear witness to his resurrection 

"I am honored. What time are we meeting?"

_After curfew. I have been training you to help me acquire the skills Quirrell lacks in getting to the stone. Some obstacles placed are... difficult with his skill set._

"I will be there. I'm hopeful that nothing will go wrong."

_If we do fail, my dear Lilith, your plan of joining Lucius this summer is perfect. He will help you if I am not around to do so._

"My lord, you are talking as if this is your only attempt..." I whisper, saddened by the horrid thought.

_There are many ways for me to return. But one must always have a backup should the first plan fail._

"No matter what happens after tonight, I shall always be here to serve you."

_Good. Now, hurry along to class. I will speak to you again tonight._

With a smile and a bow, I leave the empty classroom, heading up to Divination.

* * *

 

"Trelawney shouldn't even be a teacher. Her brain is too scattered to tell the difference between sunset and sunrise." I whisper to Patrice Parkinson. 

"Has she ever gotten anything right?" She asks in return.

"Of course not. If she has, it was pure luck."

Just then, she releases us from class. Having double divination was horrid, almost as bad as double History with Professor Binns. Calmly, I slowly begin to pack my books, everyone else darting away for their free period before dinner starts. Unknowingly, I was left alone with the nutcase herself. 

"The forgotten daughter will be the Dark Lord's downfall, and savior. Their destinies intertwined, until the end of humankind." I stare are the professor, speechless. 'Did she just give me a prophecy?' Her eyes, which were rolled into the back of her head, her voice that sounded as if there were five talking at once, soon changed back to her normal self. "Lilith, did you need something?" 

Eyes wide, I shake my head slowly before grabbing the rest of my books and darting away from her. 

'I'll be the Dark Lord's downfall, and yet Savior? what does that  _mean_?' I ask myself as I walk down the tower steps, lost in thought. 

I was jerked back to the present by Severus' voice. "Lilith, you must stop thinking and walking. Else you fall off the rotating stairs like a first year." He drawls.

I smile as I look up to him. "Just the professor I wanted to see actually. I have a question, about this summer." He raises an eyebrow, as if asking me what it was. "A month before school starts up again, could I stay with the Malfoys? Draco invited me at Lunch." 

Severus seemed to ponder the idea for a moment. "I'll speak to Lucius about it."

I give him a wide grin and hug him tightly. "Oh yay! Thank you so much!" I exclaim, forgetting for a moment how much he dislikes being touched. 

"Think of it as your birthday present then. " I look up at him, confused for a moment before it dawns on me. 

Today, June 7th, was my birthday. I was officially 14. I had completely forgot about it until now. "Thank you! I  _must_ go tell Draco! I'll see you at Dinner! Bye dad!" 

I had not even realized what I called him until 10 minutes later, failing to notice the pained expression he wore on his face. 

* * *

 

Later that night, I was sitting outside the door to the old DADA classroom, waiting for Quirrell to arrive. Draco has been ecstatic by the news, and had surprised me once again by giving me a simple silver necklace for my birthday.

"Come." Quirrell whispered as he appeared at my side. Silently, I nod my head, and wait for him to open the door. 

As soon as he does, he cast another spell which transfigured one of the dog's bones into a harp that began to play music. Assuming that this is what Hagrid told him, I waited for the dog to sleep. Not even a minute later, their tongues were rolling out of their mouths, snoring slightly. I look over at Quirrell, wondering what to do next. 

Without a word he moves one of the paws, to reveal a trapdoor. "All I know, is that there is a large plant down there. I won't know what kind, or how to get passed until I'm there. Understand?" I nod, knowing that now is a time to be silent, and listen to the orders given to me. 

Without a thought, Quirrell jumps down the hole.  _Come, Lilith. You'll not be hurt when you land._ Taking a breath, I jump. Only to land on the vines of a plant. 

"I know not what this is..." Quirrell speaks. Just then, vines crawl over us, their green tendrils ensnaring us... That's it!

"It's a Devil's Snare. You must remain calm. Do not struggle, or it will kill you." I state, ceasing my own struggle against the vines. Quirrell, trusting my intelligence, only nods and stops struggling as well. 

It wasn't long until the plant released us, letting us land on the floor underneath it, successfully passing the second task. "Professor Sprout put that there after I placed the troll..." Quirrell whispered. I nodded slightly, understanding entirely. "You know how to ride a broom, yes?" He asked.

"Of course. I could easily be made a seeker if I enjoyed the stupid sport. Why?"

He turns his head and smiles at me. "You'll need to do the next task then. I am horrid on a broom..."

* * *

 

"Unlock the stupid door already! I gave you the key!" I shout, flying as fast as this broom allows to get away from the other, angry keys. Quirrell, finally understanding the danger, winces and unlocks the door, opening it wide. 

"Hurry!" He shouts back at me. I bring the broom back to where it was before jumping off and bolting towards the door. He shuts it as soon as I'm passed. "Next obstacle..." He whispers, directing my attention from the door, to the giant chess board in front of us.

"Of course... Wizards Chess. The one thing I'm a failure in." I seeth. 

_I will handle this one. I am a Master you know._

It wasn't long until we were at the next obstacle, my Dark Lord beat the game in four moves. Four. Realizing the intelligence he possesses makes me smile. Only to frown at seeing the door opening to reveal a troll. 

"Professor, your turn." I speak, slightly nervous at seeing the beast uncontrolled. 

Without a second thought, Quirrell had killed the troll with one, well aimed spell. "Bloody hell, that was magnificent!" I whisper in awe.

"Yes, yes, well, I am known for being able to take on a troll with ease. Come, we must hurry." With that, we rush through the door to the next room, only to find a table with potions. 

"Perfect! Potions! This should be easy!" I state.

 _Think again Lilith. It's a logic puzzle, a riddle._  

Looking again, I notice the puzzle written on a note on the table next to the different potions. 

**_Danger lies before you, while safety lies behind,_ **   
**_Two of us will help you, whichever you would find,_ **   
**_One among us seven will let you move ahead,_ **   
**_Another will transport the drinker back instead,_ **   
**_Two among our number hold only nettle wine,_ **   
**_Three of us are killers, waiting hidden in line._ **   
**_Choose, unless you wish to stay here for evermore,_ **   
**_To help you in your choice, we give you these clues four:_ **   
**_First, however slyly the poison tries to hide_ **   
**_You will always find some on nettle wine’s left side;_ **   
**_Second, different are those who stand at either end,_ **   
**_But if you would move onwards, neither is your friend;_ **   
**_Third, as you see clearly, all are different size,_ **   
**_Neither dwarf nor giant holds death in their insides;_ **   
**_Fourth, the second left and the second on the right_ **   
**_Are twins once you taste them, though different at first sight._ **

 

"Well, Severus wanted to make sure no one got passed. Not with a riddle as lengthy as this." I state, rereading it carefully.

_I have faith in you Lilith, you are smarter than you know._

Being praised by the Dark Lord makes me smile, and focus even more on the task at hand. I refused to fail him. 

Putting the pieces together, I grin. "It's the dwarf. That will let us pass."

_Are you sure?_

"Of course! It makes plenty sense! Besides, there's just enough for one person. Severus wouldn't have wanted a large amount of the potion ready, in case there were multiple people trying to get at the stone at once. Another point, is that Severus believes that those who are thought to be the little people in the big world, hold the most potential, while the large ones are simply idiots. I didn't even need the riddle in the end. It just confirmed what I already knew."

_Very wise for someone of your age. Carry on then, drink the potion._

I frown slightly. Not because if I could be wrong, I'd die, but because he had so little trust in me. However, without a second thought, knowing that when the time came, I would lay down my life for him, I drank the smallest bottle in one gulp. Setting the bottle back on the table, I grin at Quirrell. "I'll see you on the other side." I wink, walking into the fire, the flames parting as I passed.

On the other side of the entryway, stood a Mirror. One I had read about many a times. "The mirror of Erised..." I whisper, amazed. 

_You know of this mirror?_

"Of course. Erised is Desire backwards. It shows you what you most desire, even if you do not know it yourself." Quirrell walks up to it, smiling as he gazes at his largest and most prominent desire. 

"It's wonderful." I follow behind him, seeing myself standing next to the Dark Lord in his full glory, just as he was when I first saw him all those years ago. 

_What is it you see Lilith?_

Blushing slightly, I reply honestly. "I see you and I, standing together. Just as you were all those years ago, except this time, we are standing above the other wizards, a crown on your head. You've won, and I got to see it." 

_That is just what I will become, in time. However, this does not give us the stone. We must locate it._

"But my Lord... the room is empty besides the mirror... what are we to do?"

_Your brother is coming. I can feel him getting closer. Hide behind the mirror, do not come out until it is safe. He knows how to get the stone, but he must not know that you helped me if you are to remain free._

"Thank you my lord. I'll do so now. I wish you the best of luck." I whisper, moving to stand behind the mirror.

 _Though I do not need luck, I appreciate your concern my dear._  

Just then, Harry must have come through the fire, I hear his annoying blood traitor voice.

"You? No. It can't be...Snape. He was the one"

Quirrell replies, "Yes. He does seem the type, doesn't he? Next to me, who would suspect, 'p-p-poor s-stuttering Professor Quirrell?'"

"B-but, that day, during the Quidditch Match, Snape tried to kill me."

"No, dear boy. I tried to kill you! And trust me, if Snape's cloak hadn't caught fire and broken my eye contact, I would have succeeded. Even with Snape muttering his little counter-curse." Quirrell spits.

"Snape was trying to...save me?" I scoff silently. What an idiot.

"I knew you were a danger right from the off. Especially after Halloween."

"Th-then you let the troll in."

"Very good Potter, yes. Snape, unfortunately, wasn't fooled. While everyone else was running to the dungeon, he went to the 3rd floor to head me off. He, of course, never trusted me again. He rarely left me alone. But he doesn't understand. I'm never alone. Never. Now...what does this mirror do? I see what I desire. I see myself holding the stone. But how do I get it?"

 _Use the boy._ The Dark Lord's voice sounds, in my mind, and obviously in Harry's as well.

"Come here, Potter, now!" Quirrell demands.

"Tell me. What do you see?"

After this, I zone out, wondering what it is Harry could possibly see. Perhaps our parents and I, in a loving home. It must have been something horrid, and I'm secretly glad I wasn't paying attention, only to gasp at what I hear next.

 _Stop him!_   _Don't be a fool! Why suffer a horrific death when you can join me and live?!_

"Never!" Harry shouts.

 _Haha. Bravery. Your parents had it too. Tell me, Harry, would you like to see your mother and father again?  Be a family with Lilith as well? Together, we can bring them back.  All I ask for is something in return. That's it, Harry. There is no good and evil. There is only power, and those too weak to seek it. Together, we'll do extraordinary things. Just give me the stone!_  

"You liar!" 

_Kill him!_

"Ahh! Ahh! What is this magic?" Quirrell screams. I'm tempted to leave and help, but remember that I was under orders to stay and wait for my Lord's command.

_Fool! Get the stone!_

"Ahhhh!"

 _Arrrhhhhhh!_ I hear him yell, just as I move to see what was happening, what I could do to help, Harry screams.

"Ahhhhhhhhh!" 

Coming out from behind the Mirror, I see Harry lying down on the steps, passed out with the stone in his hands, with no sign or Quirrell, or my lord. 

Tears filling my eyes at the failure, I grab the stone, and transfigure another pebble to resemble it. I take out a small bag from my pocket, and place the stone in it, knowing very well that Dumbledore might destroy it. 

"I'm sorry my lord... I've failed you..." I whisper, the tears falling freely down my face. 

I run back through the flames, and past all of the obstacles, praying that I'll get out undetected.

Luck must have been on my side, for I made it back to the Slytherin common room without anyone noticing.

 


	5. Malfoy Manor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I purposefully do not describe the Malfoy Manor, simply because I cannot find the words to describe the glorious building I have in my mind, and because I know everyone pictures it differently. I also believe that it is a writer's job to inspire thinking and creativity, and that some of them should leave out all those horrid, extensive details. I'm sorry but I dont need to know the thread count in the black satin sheets that line a king sized bed! 
> 
> Sorry for the semi rant! And the long wait, Columbus weekend mixed with foliage season has me crunched for time in the waitress/hostesss/Dishwashing world hehe

The first month of summer was long and boring. Severus had me constantly study, while my mind kept slipping to what happened to the Dark Lord, how he almost had a body again until my idiot brother stopped him. 

However, I understood what Severus was trying to get me to do. He wanted me to pass all of my O.W.Ls, get the highest score on them in 50 years. 

Which, would be very difficult if I had to do Divination. 

However, my studies were put on hold as I was currently packing. Lucius had thought it was a wonderful Idea for me to stay with them, and had agreed to come pick me up with Draco. 

Severus, though upset I was to leave, was also happy to be alone for the first time since I stayed with him. I knew that this would be good for him as well. 

"Lilith, Lucius and Draco are here." With a jolt, I put my wand in my pocket and bolt down the stairs, a smile on my face. Seeing Draco again, only to notice his burst of height, has me running right up to him to hug him. 

"Draco! Look at you! You've gotten so tall! It's only been a month." I gush. Pulling away, I put on a serious face. "What's this I hear about you getting an E in charms? I taught you better than an E!" 

Draco's cheeks turn pink as he looks away from me. "Flitwick wouldn't give me extra credit to make up for the beginning of the school year..." 

"Rubbish! That dwarf shouldn't even be considered a teacher. This year I'll make sure you get perfect marks! That mudblood Granger will be shown that Purebloods are not something to be messed with." I growl out. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Lucius smile, while Severus shudders slightly at my words. 

"Draco, when you told me she was a Slytherin, I never imagined her to share our ideals. A Potter at that. You're welcome at our home whenever you'd like Lilith." He turns to Severus, "You raised her well Severus. Well done."

I grin at his praise. Draco smirks at me, his eyes glinting slightly. I gasp slightly. "Oh! I forgot all about my manners. Please pardon my childish behavior." I state, clearing my face of all emotion. I bow slightly towards Lucius. "My name is Lilith Potter, it's an absolute pleasure to meet you sir."

"No my dear, the pleasure is all mine." His smile remains as he turns to Severus. "We must depart Narcissa is waiting for us. Don't worry about Lilith's school supplies, I shall take care of it." Severus nods, giving me a glance, his look speaking 'Be Careful.' "Come along."

"Are we apparating, or taking the Floo?" I ask. 

"Apparating, of course. No need to use the filthy Floo. Take my hand, Draco, Lilith." Doing just as he asked, I grab my trunk tightly in one hand, while taking Lucius' hand with my other. With a swift pop, and a pulling of my body, we land at their front door. 

I look up at Malfoy Manor, amazed at it's beauty and the grounds. In awe, I exclaim, "It's gorgeous." Draco smirks over at me, Lucius' face remaining blank.

"Come along, Lunch will be getting cold." Draco and I follow Lucius inside, making my eyes open even wider in shock. The house was much larger on the inside, courtesy of the magic than ran through their veins. A house elf popped up beside us.

"Welcome back Master Malfoy, can Dobby help you?" He asked, instantly I sneered at him, what a disgrace. 

"Take Miss Potter's things up to the guest room across from Draco's room." Lucius demands as Draco leads me into the dining room. 

The room was grand, the table itself taking up most of the room. It was apparent that they held large gatherings and dinners if they needed such a large table. At the far end of one side, a Woman sat, her blonde hair up in a tight princess bun. Though her posture was demanding attention, it was her eyes that overpowered everything else. 

Said woman stands up as we enter, a smile gracing her lips as she notices her family and myself in the room. Her eyes meet mine as she curtsies slightly. "Hello, I'm Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother."

Curtsying in response, I reply, "Lilith Potter. It's a pleasure to meet you Ma'am. Thank you, and you as well Lucius, for allowing me to stay in your home for the rest of summer vacation." 

"It's no bother, we are welcome to have one of Draco's friends stay. Especially one so talented in school! Come, let's sit." Lucius moves to sit at the head of the table, Draco on his right, Narcissa on his left. I move to sit besides Draco, the familiarity of being on his right hand side comforting. "So tell me dear, what is your best class?" Narcissa asks me as House elves bring in all kinds of food, resembling that of a Mini Hogwarts feast. 

"I do well in all of my classes, Divination aside. However, my favorite of them all would be Defense Against the Dark Arts. Learning the spells they use, helps in creating new spells that they have yet to learn to defend against." Lucius smiles, understanding flashing in his eyes. Narcissa beams, and we begin to discuss some of the useless spells they have taught over the years, with Draco giving his input every now and then. 

As lunch progresses, I find myself enjoying their company. It makes me wonder what I would be like if I had grown up with them, instead of Severus. 

* * *

 

Draco and I were currently in his bedroom, looming over one of Severus' old potion books. "The books are wrong. In all of Snape's books, he rewrote the actual instructions. I have it all memorized by now. See here? The book says to cut the bean, but he found out that crushing it is more effective, and easier." I point out, proud of Severus for being so brilliant, and proud to have been raised by him. 

He reads the pages carefully, taking in every detail. "Why does he want to be a Defense teacher? He was born to be a potioneer!"

Sitting back, I shrug. "Not sure. I think it's because it's easier to teach spells and strategies than to teach a lot of idiots potions. Anyone can learn a spell. But potions? That's difficult work. Not to mention teaching it." 

"Do you think you could transfer this over to another text book?" I ponder this for a moment. 

"It's... possible, I believe. Just a duplicate charm and switch the covers to a newer version, maybe just even repair the cover on the copy... Would that even work?" I ask myself, before returning to finish my thought, "I'll have to try it when we get back to school. "

Draco smirks. "If a repair charm worked on anything, those blood-traitors the Wesley's would be better off instead of wearing rags all the time."

With a laugh, I shake my head. "What if, what if none of them are smart enough to try it?" I ask, trying to calm my laughter down. It works, until Draco bursts out laughing, and I soon join him.

* * *

 

Later that very week, Draco led me to the library. He and Narcissa were going to go do something or other, shopping I presume. Lucius was at work, leaving me to the entire Library. 

Books lined the walls, from the floor to the ceiling. I was in love. There were more books here than in the castle, in all ranges of genres. Instantly, I'm drawn to a selection of books, each of them covering object of the Dark Arts. I run my fingers over the leather bindings, taking in each pore. Suddenly, my fingers stop, landing on a slim black book with no text on the side. Following my instincts, I take the book off the shelf, looking for any text explaining what it was about. The corners were of a simple metal, making me curious. 

Flipping it to look at the back, I see Three words printed at the bottom. Tom Marvolo Riddle. "Must be a diary..." I think outloud. With a shrug, I sit down with it, curious to find out who this person is. 

Opening up to the first page, I'm shocked to find that there's nothing written. "This makes no sense... Unless it's charmed, but even then... why keep a blank book?"

A voice from the door startles me. "Try writing in it." Looking up, I see Lucius standing there, his gaze resting on the book. With a wave of his wand, he conjures a quill and ink pot beside me. "I'm sure, after what I've noticed about you, that you will enjoy this. Use it while you can. Two weeks it will be... in another's hands."

Studying him for a moment, I nod. "Thank you. I suppose it's to much to ask as to whose hands it will be in?"

"I'm sure you will find out during school, if you pay attention." With that, he turns around and departs, leaving me to myself.

Without a second thought, I dip the quill in the ink, and begin to write.

_Hello, My name is Lilith Potter._

As I write it, the ink fades. I stare at it, trying to figure out how I could bring it back, when more writing appears.

**Hello Lilith, I am Tom Riddle.**

_You are the owner of this Diary?_

**Yes.**

_Do you know of the Dark Lord?_

**Yes.**

_Do you know how to bring him back from the dead?_

**He is not dead. He is very much alive.**

_Good. Will you help me give him back a body?_

**Yes. Here is the plan...**


End file.
